


A Fate Beyond Stars

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Gen, They're not good ones but he is having a couple of them, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus Has Feelings, Zenos' fucky echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: In his first nightmares, she was there.
Series: Deidre Hunt [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Kudos: 10





	A Fate Beyond Stars

He knew her soul from the end of the world.

It was not the blazing orange it had once been, but neither was his so bright as before, even with the late Emperor's meddling. He knew her. It was the most promise anyone had ever shown.

They had fought at the end of the world, been fighting, side by side with three others. The what and why he was yet to be sure of. She was the first. She was in front of him, imperfect, teeth bared and rabid in the face of death, desperate to protect whatever she could, to sink her claws in and carry away whomever she could save. To be the offender was wrong. Twisting. Interesting. Zenos couldn't help but relish such a feeling. The sword was her own, unlike the magic. There had been healing, at the end of the world, yes. But it had not been hers. Hers had been a singing, slashing, fear ugly and black and turned on its head against what would make those fears real. She stood before him much the same. The sameness brought a comfort he wasn't sure what to do with. It bled away to disappointment, without much delay.

How unfortunate. He would leave her alive of course. She would grow stronger. They could become that which they once were.

An oddity in his chest increased as he smiled. Oh yes, they would meet again.

His first friend since the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, sub to the series if you're interested in emails when I update, and have a good time.


End file.
